Thunderstorms
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: Bill's scared of thunderstorms.  Tokio Hotel/Tom and Bill Kaulitz.


_Thunder crackled in the distance as streaks of lightning struck the earth in the distance. A quiet whimper left Bill's lips as he hid under the covers of his bed._

_Meanwhile Tom was sleeping soundly in his room, not bothered at all by the storm. His door opened silently and Bill walked in, shivering a little._

_"Tomi?" Bill whimpered, gently poking Tom's side._

_"Ja?" Tom mumbled, snuggling deeper into his pillow._

_The younger twin opened his mouth to say something right as lightning struck then thunder sounded, almost shaking the house. Bill squeaked, looking around the dark room with wide, frightened eyes._

_Tom sighed, knowing that storms always scared his younger twin. "Come here, Billa." He said tiredly, moving to give Bill some space so the singer could get into the bed._

_Bill climbed into the bed and snuggled into his twin gratefully, whimpering when more thunder sounded. Tom rolled his eyes, arms enveloping his twin in a hug to calm him down. Bill sighed contentedly, managing to go to sleep._

* * *

><p>That was a few years ago, the Kaulitz twins were older now though that only made them 16 years old. Tom stood in an instrument store, looking at the horrible storm happening outside as a frown made its way across his lips. He knew Bill never really got over thunder storms, he just learned to control his fear around other people, but the younger twin was alone in their house and was probably as scared as hell.<p>

The guitarist sighed and walked out of the store, quickly hurrying to his house, trying not to get too caught up in the storm. He unlocked the door and walked in, taking off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, as he looked around for any sign of Bill.

"Hallo? Billa?" Tom called, soon finding out that the power was out when he tried turning on the lights.

A frightened whimper from upstairs barely reached Tom's ears. He frowned and walked to his brother's room, quietly opening the door.

"Billa?" Tom asked.

"T-Tomi. . ." Bill whimpered, huddled in the corner of his room, knees against his chest, as he tried to hide from the storm outside. He let out a small, frightened shriek when more lightning struck and then very loud thunder followed.

Tom walked over to the younger twin, watching as the singer jumped with every small lightning strike seen from far off in the distance. "Shh, it's okay." Tom cooed, hugging his baby brother.

Bill held onto his twin tightly, not wanting to let go. A frightened whimper left his lips as more thunder sounded. He buried his face into the crook of Tom's neck, shaking a little.

Tom hugged his baby brother tightly, trying his best to comfort him. He felt tears slowly drip onto his neck and he realized that Bill was crying.

"Billa. . ." He cooed, wiping away Bill's tears. "It's okay, I'm here, nothing bad'll happen to you." He assured.

"Y-You pr-promise?" Bill whimpered.

"Of course, Billa." Tom said as he continued to hug his twin.

More thunder sounded, causing Bill to jump and tighten his grip around his twin. Tom frowned and sat down, pulling Bill to him as he wiped away more of his tears. Bill whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Tom's neck as he gripped his twin's over-sized shirt. The guitarist continued wiping away his twin's tears and brushed the raven black hair out of the singer's face as he hugged him.

"Will you be okay, Billa?" Tom asked softly when Bill finally calmed down a little.

"I-I think so. . ." Bill mumbled but didn't move away from his older brother.

The singer squeaked when more thunder sounded, shrinking farther into his twin's arms. Tom frowned, tightening his grip on his brother a little when he realized that Bill was crying again.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Billa." Tom said gently.

"Tomi. . ." Bill whimpered, still visibly scared by the storm.

Tom continued to hold his brother until the raven haired teen finally fell asleep. Not being able to move without the chance of waking him up, Tom fell asleep on the floor, his twin still in his arms.


End file.
